Task Force Thor
Task Force Thor at a Glance Faction Colour: Sky Blue Strategy: Mobile defence, skilled at flanking Preferred Theater of Operations: Fjords, mountains, forests, marshlands, archipelagos - the TFT feels at home every where in its territory. Strengths: Reconnaissance, well-armoured infantry, high-mobility units Weaknesses: Few high-tech units, low firepower, energy-'in'efficient structures and defences. Gameplay Mechanics Build Mechanic The built system works similar to the Soviet. All structures of the TFT has a fairly large build area around them. Power Mechanic The TFT base requires a large amount of power and the Biofuel Power Plants has difficulties to provide the service. The tier mechanic is dependent on constant power so it goes offline if the power is down. Tier Mechanic Tech tree works similar to the Soviet i.e. by building the HQ Bunker the tier is unlocked. It should be noted that there are only two levels in the TFT tech tree. It is of uttermost importance for the TFT commander to establish the HQ Bunker to be able to protect his/her base and support the troops so the mission can be accomplished. Faction Description Task Force Thor (TFT) is the sledge hammer of the Nordic Union. The task force was created during the War in Scandinavia but was seriously hampered by the Soviet Occupation. The Nordic forces became scattered all over the Scandinavian peninsula including Finland. The province of Jamtland became a springboard of the resistance due to its history of withstanding several attempts of oppression. "Mobile defence" is the primary strategy of the Task Force. The political mentality of the Nordic Union is defensive by nature and it affects the armed forces' objectives. It was rapidly realized that static defences could not withstand the immense firepower of the Soviet forces. The solution to this problem was a modified hit-and-run tactic. A good example is the fierce Finish Sisu Rangers who utilized a flexible and highly efficient tactic called "Motti" against the Soviet mechanized columns: they cut them in part, surrounded the separate sections and starved them to surrender. The Task Force prefers rugged and proven technology instead of costly high-tech solutions. This does, however, not prevent the development of innovative weapon systems such as for example the Bifrost ADS or Gryphon F/A VTOL. Intelligence, Surveillance, Target Acquisition and Reconnaissance (ISTAR) plays a key role in Nordic strategy. They have a special department codenamed Force Owl's Watch; its motto is "Utan spaning - ingen aning" (Swedish for "without scouting you have no clue"). The armoured cavalry of TFT is distinguished by mobile forces with relatively long striking range. Nordic aerial and naval forces field efficient missile weapons and reliable propulsion systems. The Thule MR VTOL contributes to good base expansion capabilities. The high command realized that the sparsely-populated Nordic Union could not survive if they suffered too high casualties. Lacking the expertise of AI technology they could not find a solution by robotics, like the Empire of the Rising Sun had done. Therefore great efforts were done on improving infantry protection and medical services resulting in rather sustainable infantry units. Regiment culture in the TFT is strongly inspired by Norse mythology. Insignia and flags often portray Viking weapons or tools. It is very popular among the Task Force's units to choose names of Norse gods or characters. The citizens of the Nordic countries was deeply insulted when they found out that the invasion was codenamed "Operation Moose Hunt". The reason was that the annual moose hunt has a cult status in Scandinavia: for some people, in particular in Northern Sweden, daily life stops for a few weeks every autumn. The widespread and regular rifle practise among the population meant that they were well prepared for waging guerilla warfare. Weaponry and support technologies Smart Mortars - long-range weapons with guided munition capable of hitting moving targets. URAV/UCAVs - aerial drones used for scouting or combat duties. Bifrost Air Shield - "burns" hostile projectiles in midair. The TFT is quite skilled at utilizing its natural resources in an efficient way. The most basic fact is that its bases is powered by biofuels. There are, however, other more sophisticated assets: Dark Forest'' Delay System''' - Rapid grown organic barricade that slows down hostile elements. '''''Whiteout - fog screen that prevents targetting of anything within the area of effect. Units and Structures Buildings Defences Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Watercraft Category:Factions Category:Micro-Fictions